modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:MiraculumChatNoir/Dziedzictwo 1
Na wstępie chciałam powiedzieć, że mimo iż oglądałam "Młodzi Tytani: Problem w Tokio" to pisze tak jakby to się nie wydążyło, ponieważ podejrzewam, że część z was nie widziała tego filmu. ••• Gwiazdka ••• Obudził mnie natarczywy dźwięk alarmu oraz głośne stukanie do drzwi. -Gwiazdko chodź szybko!! W mgnieniu oka wyleciałam z pokoju i wpadłam do sali głównej. Robin, Raven oraz Cyborg stali przed ekranem, a Bestia półprzytomny siedział na krześle. Stanęłam obok Robina, ale prawie od razu podciągnęłam nogi do klatki piersiowej. -Chyba zapomniałaś butów.-powiedział Cyborg zerkając na moje bose stopy -Tak. Już to zauważyłam, a raczej poczułam. Ta podłoga jest zimna. Cyborg i Robin zaśmiali się, ale kiedy usłyszeliśmy pikanie nasze wzroki skierowały się na ekran. Czerwona kropka wskazywała miejsce położenia kolejnego złoczyńcy, a był to Billy Numerek. Nie ma czasu żeby wrócić do pokoju. -Tytani wio!! Złapałam Bestie za rękę i razem z innymi opuściłam wieżę. Raven wyczarowała coś na kształt spodka na który wskoczył Robin z Cyborgiem. -Hmm?!?! Co się dzieję?! Zerknęłam na zielonoskórego który patrzył na mnie wielkimi oczami. Chłopak zmienił się w orła i zrównał ze mną lot. -Billy Numerek włamał się do banku w centrum. Bestia kiwnął głową i zmienił się w mniejszego ptaka którego nazwy nie znam. -Lądujemy tutaj. Trzeba spróbować go zaskoczyć. Obstawimy wejścia tak aby nie mógł uciec. Wszyscy zgodnie kiwnęliśmy głowami, a Robin z pomocą swojego komunikatora wyświetlił plan banku. -Raven ty wejdziesz od przodu, Cyborg wejdzie prawym skrzydłem, a Bestia lewym. -A co z tobą i Gwiazdką? -My wejdziemy przez klosz na dachu. Wiecie co robić? Każdy kiwnął głową. Raven zmieniła się w niematerialnego kruka i zniknęła, a Bestia przemienił się w pterodaktyla i odleciał wraz z Cyborgiem. Nagle przeszył mnie dziwny dreszcz i poczułam chłód co było dziwne, ponieważ było naprawdę ciepło. -Coś się stało Gwiazdko? -Nie. To pewnie ze zmęczenia. Długo nie umiałam zasnąć, a teraz temu idiocie zachciało się wyciągać nas z łóżek o 2 rano. -I właśnie dlatego uporajmy się szybko z tym tandetnym kopiarzem i wracajmy do łóżek. Jak zwykle przytaknęłam szatynowi i chwyciłam go za rękę. Nawet nie musiałam myśleć o niczym szczęśliwym. Kiedy Robin jest blisko zawsze mam ochotę latać. Wylądowałam na dachu, a Robin podszedł do miejsca gdzie znajdowała się szyba. Ze swojego paska wyjął jedną z tych małych bomb. -Poczekaj. To miał być atak z zaskoczenia. Jeżeli on nie usłyszy wybuchu to tłukące się szkło uświadomi mu że coś jest nie tak. -Jestem otwarty na sugestie. Szyba składała się z kilku mniejszych szyb, a pomiędzy nimi znajdowały się metalowe łączenia. Podeszłam do początku klosza i uwolniłam energię poprzez oczy roztapiając metal. Kiedy trzy łączenia były stopione uniosłam szybe i bezceremonialnie oderwałam ją od reszty klosza. -Nieżle Gwiazdko-powiedział Robin i wskoczył do budynku Odłożyłam szybę na dach po czym wleciałam przez otwór. W środku Robin i Bestia walczyli z kopiami Billów, a Raven i Cyborg starali się nie wypuścić ich na zewnątrz. Nawet nie podjełam walki, a już byłam tą misją mocno zirytowana. -Nie mam ochoty się z wami bawić! W rękach uformowałam jedną dużo kule energii. Wyprostowałam ręce, a kula zaczeła się powiększać oślepiając swym blaskiem który zalał pomieszczenie. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy reszta moich przyjaciół rozglądała się po pomieszcz\eniu w któruym leżał orginalny Billy. Kiedy do niego podleciałam on wystawił obie ręce w moją stronę. -Ppproszę! Wsadzcie mnie za kratki alleee nie rób tego więcej!! Zajeliśmy się Billym jak trzeba po czym opuści.iśmy bank. Wszyscy szliśmy pustymi ulicami Jump City. Objęłam się ramionami i spuściłam głowę. Nie miałam pojęcia co stało się w banku. Nigdy nie posiadałam tak ogromnej mocy. -Gwiazdko wszystko gra? Do moich uszu dotarł zatroskany głos Raven. Ostatnio bardzo się zżyłyśmy i spędzamy razem więcej czasu. -No właśnie! Nie wiedziałem że tak umiesz!! jeden strzał i po kopiach! -Ja też o tym nie wiedziałam Bestio. Chłopcy staneli jak wryci wlepiając we mnie swoje spojrzenia. -Jak to nie wiedziałaś? To znaczy że ta twoja wielka kula energii była nie kontrolowana? Wiesz, że to mogło przepalić mi przewody?! Moje paznokcie przebiły się przez skurę ramion. Odwruciłam głowę i cofnełam się o krok. Na karku czułam oddech Raven. Robin podszedł do mnie, ale ja ponownie się odsunełam tym razem natrafiając na dziewczynę w pelerynie. -Gwiazdko Cyborg nie chciał cię urazić, ale musimy wiedzieć skąd masz tyle siły... Odwróciłam się plecami do moich przyjaciół i spojrzałam w oczy Raven. -Proszę zabierz mnie do pokoju. Dziewczyna bez słowa owineła mnie peleryną i po chwili stałam w swoim pokoju. -Dziękuje Raven. -Nie ma za co Gwiazdko. Kiedy dziewczyna opuściła mój pokuj usłyszałam jak przez korytarz przechodzi Cyborg rozmawiający z Bestią. Potem któś zapukał do drzwi. -Gwiazdeczko to ja, robin. Otwórz prosze. Uniosłam głowę i napotkałam swoje odbicie w lustrze. Za mną pojawił się ogromny ptak płonący zielonym ogniem. Krzyknełam i zaczeło mi się kręcić w głowie. Usłyszałam jak otwierają się drzwi do mojego pokoju. Straciłam równowagę. Ostatnie co pamiętam to łapiący mnie Robin. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach